Geometric figures are often used to summarize or model spatial data. Two common geometric figures used to summarize spatial data are the convex hull and the minimum bounding circle. These figures can give a good approximation for a complex original geometry. For example, a convex hull of a complex spatial object can be used to deduce many geometric properties of the spatial object, such as the diameter, the width, and the minimum bounding rectangle. Convex hulls can also be used to perform thematic mapping on a set of points, such as the average household income of houses in a neighborhood. The set of points corresponding to houses in the neighborhood is converted to a region of interest (e.g., polygon) to calculate a metric (e.g., average household income) for the points. A minimum bounding circle may be used in facility location planning, such as selecting a location for a new hospital or fire station that will best serve all households in a region.